A Tree Not Made Of Wood
A Tree Not Made Of Wood is case 2 out of Quest 2 in the Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Online Game. Characters *Alfred Hedgehog *Camille Wallaby *Milo Skunk *Lilly Hedgehog *Victor *Ricardo Rabbit *Louise Payne *Cynthia Payne *Gabby Payne *Polly Porcupine *Mr. Thomas *J.J. Raccoon *Lumis Summary The mystery begins as Alfred gets an urgent message that Oakley has been in an accident! Upon arrival, Oakley explains that he broke his tooth and Alfred notices it nearby on the ground, behind where is standing Lilly. Oakley also shows Alfred the weird, grey branch he tried to eat, which causes him to break his tooth to begin with. Lilly then points out that the Dam sprung a leak and while Oakley's tooth is broken, he can't work. So Alfred quickly plugs the holes with other items in the meantime in order to prevent any more water from leaking out. After doing so, Oakley begins to worry about how he can work while his tooth is broken, when Milo suggests maybe asking J.J. for aid until he's healed up. On his way to school, Alfred's path is blocked by a cart missing a wheel! Mr. Thomas explains that one of the wheels fell off and Alfred must put it back if he wishes to reach J.J's house on the other side of the path. Alfred locates the other wheel nearby school and puts it onto the cart, allowing Mr. Thomas to take it away. At J.J.'s, the raccoon has tried to burn some wood, but an odd grey piece of it didn't burn at all. Milo tells Alfred they should examine it and Alfred decides it must be clue 2. Milo suddenly remembers seeing Camille earlier and mentions that she had wanted to speak with Alfred. So he quickly heads to his place to see what she had to talk to him about. Camille says that Lilly had found something and they have to show it to Alfred. Who finds his sister waiting for him at Winston's Meadow standing next to a grey coloured stump. Marking this as his third clue, Alfred decides that now he can go back to Hedgequarters and solve this mystery! It turns out that this gray, weird wood was indeed wood - many years ago! Over time it aged, died, lived and aged more through the time. So by now the wood is simply just too solid and no longer common wood, so it can't be used like normal wood anymore. Clue explanation and Alternate choices *A Broken Tooth: Oakley broke a tooth chewing on a branch that was too hard for his teeth. *Non-flammable Branch: When J.J. made a campfire, all the wood burned, except for this big branch! *Strange Tree Stump: This tree stump doesn't look like the others. It's completely gray! When you click the choice: Unhealthy Teeth, it says: "Oakley's teeth are very healthy. He's gnawed on plenty of branches with no problem. But it was the gray branch that was just too hard!" When you click the other choice: Pieces of Beech Tree. It says, "Oakley would have been able to chew on beech tree branches, and J.J. could have burned them, because they are normal trees made out of wood." Herbarium Items and Locations Flowers Wild flowers grow freely in the woods, and in fields... and even on water! And certain flowers close up at night and open again in the day time! *Lotus: Statues Corner Leaves We can recognize a tree by looking at the shape and size of its trunk, but as well by looking at the shape of its leaves! They change according to the type of tree they grow on! * Maple: J.J.'s Home Birds Birds are very ingenious when it comes to building their nest to raise their young ones in. Their nest can be made of branches or mud, high above the ground or well hidden on the ground! *Mallard: Statues Corner Minigame The Beaver Dam Slingshot: A simple point in click game. You must plug up all of the water holes causing a lot of the water to leak out from Oakley's dam. You simply click, and hold down the mouse button to charge the slingshot, then move it around to the exact location, then release the button! You are given a total of 11 sandbags to launch. If you run out of them, or time then you have to try again. The time limit is three minutes. But keep in mind that some of the holes may require 2 sandbags in place, instead of just one! Trivia * Gallery Category:Games